A night under the moon
by yuki-sui
Summary: Ok, so here's how this works. I want to make this special scene but the story its for I want to remain rated T so that I don't have a limited audience. So this is chapter 12 to "a new life" if you haven't read that yet you wont understand why some stuff about Ichigo so please read that first.


**AN: Ok, so here's how this works. I want to make this special scene but the story its for I want to remain rated T so that I don't have a limited audience. So this is chapter 12 ½ to "a new life" if you haven't read that yet you wont understand why some stuff about Ichigo so please read that first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Nor do I own the characters.**

**Jingle, end commercial.**

After the wedding and a wonderful dinner, Ichigo and Rukia made their way to their new room. Rukia was clinging to Ichigo's arm the whole way with serene smile on her face as she looked up at him every few seconds.

About halfway Ichigo gave a light chuckle, not able to deal how adorable she was acting, and lifted her into his arms just before giving her a light peck and smiling back. "careful, if you act to cute we might not get to the room." He joked, making her blush a little.

Giggling a bit, Rukia hid her face in Ichigo's chest, "If that happens, nii-sama would banish you." She joked back, making them both laugh as they finally arrived at their room.

As Ichigo opened the door, the smell of already burning incense escaped the room. "Not that I don't appreciate the thought, but there were cherry blossoms at the wedding, now he pre scented the room with them. Your brother's rather attached to his zanpakutou huh?" He said as they laughed and entered the well decorated room.

Before she knew it, Rukia was pinned against the wall after hearing the sound of the door being shut. Blinking a few times, she looked up to see a sly smirk on her new husbands face. He was not at all acting like his fake, alter self anymore, and that was plenty fine with her. Returning the smirk with one of her own, she reached up to place a hand behind Ichigo's head and tried to lift herself higher and let out a light gasp when she felt a strong hand press her back toward him, making her raise closer to him.

Their lips now mere centimeters from each other, Ichigo finally said one more thing, "I think that's enough joking for the night don't you?" he whispered just before pressing his lips to hers in the most passionate way he could.

Rukia couldn't help but blush as Ichigo nipped at her lower lip, and opened her mouth slightly to let him explore her mouth and vice versa. As their tongues continued to battle for dominance, Rukia let her fingers play with Ichigo's black locks and her free hand moved to his well-shaped chest and casually brushed away the navy blue silk, letting his upper garments fall from his shoulders and leaving his whole upper body bare.

All the while she was undressing him; Ichigo took it upon himself to do the same as he used his own free hand to untie the delicate yet complex, lilac colored obi. After it was undone and fell to the ground, the silk kimono and under piece slipped from her shoulders, now draped on her arms. Finally they broke away for air but no more than an inch as they took the moment to stare into each other's eyes deeply.

Flattening her feet back on the ground and falling back to lean against the wall, Rukia gazed over Ichigo's well-toned and somewhat battle-scarred chest. "Ichigo… I…" she started before being taken by surprise when he placed one hand over her breast and his mouth at her neck.

As he began to fondle at her right breast Ichigo trailed soft and hot kisses all the way down to the left, stopping just above her heart and smiling against her skin before starting to suckle and bite, leaving a special love mark above her heart. He then backed away slightly with a proud smile as he removed her kimono the rest of the way, admiring her body. "You're beautiful, you know that right? Even more so than your zanpakutou." He stated in a somewhat distracted yet calm tone.

Rukia couldn't help but blush as her knees gave out and she fell to the floor, knees in. Noticing something in particular she quickly came up with a rather witty comeback which made her let out a small chuckle as she got to her knees and brought one hand to his waist and the other to his firm chest, "So we're comparing each other to our zanpakutou? So would you prefer larger then shikai, or faster than bankai?" She said with a smirk as she grabbed the belt on his hakama between her teeth.

Letting out a small chuckle of his own, Ichigo couldn't keep from blushing at her actions as he brought a hand to her head, running it through her hair and brushing out the golden comb that was holding her hair above her ear. "That's all up to you I suppose, though at the moment it's likely both." He answered with a slight moan as his garments fell and he felt her hot breath on his already hardened member.

"I agree." She said before teasing his tip with light kisses and softly tickling him just above the base.

Gritting his teeth a little, Ichigo let a small grunt escape his throat as he fell forward slightly, catching himself with his hand against the wall. He was having a hard time believing that just a little teasing could affect him so much.

Rukia couldn't help but giggle at Ichigo's weakness as she remembered a certain fact as to why. Stopping, she looked up at him with a sly grin and pulled him down to floor to be at her level. "Ichigo, this isn't only my first time is it?" came a rather embarrassing yet obvious question before giving him a small peck.

Letting out a small sigh, he smiled at her, "Why don't we call that a good thing." He stated as he picked her up and laid her on the futon behind them and leaned over her. "It means I will only ever have been with you, and I have to say it again, you're beautiful." He whispered into her ear as moved his hand along her leg, pushing to the side, smirking a bit at the view.

Rukia couldn't help but let out a moan, blushing a bit at the position she was in. Heat was flowing all throughout her body as she started having a harder time breathing with every little touch he made.

Going over to capture her lips once more, he chuckled a bit, "how's that, for a little payback for the teasing?" he joked just before gracing her with another passionate kiss. As he explored her mouth once more, and she did the same, he slowly moved his hand up her leg and let his fingers walk over to her already moist folds; earning himself sweet music as he pressed and massaged her most tender area, all the while using his other hand to fondle at one her petite yet perfect mounds. After a few sweet moments of some more teasing he lightly brushed two fingers over, letting them gently press in, enjoying not only her reaction, but the preview of what was still to come.

Rukia instantly broke away with a gasp at the sudden new and wonderful feeling as her head fell back and to the side. Enjoying the interesting feel of foreplay, she wrapped her arms around him, placing one hand on his back and the other on his the back of his head.

Leaning in to kiss her neck, he carefully added one more finger and slowly began to rotate them a little with a slight scissor motion as he noticed her getting more wet with every movement. It didn't take long for him to remove his fingers and back up a bit, not only giving her some room to breathe, but a good view of him slowly licking each digit clean with a smile on his face as he saw her shudder a bit out of pure arousal.

Returning his smile with one of her own, Rukia reached up to place one her soft hands one his face, his hair draping over his shoulder as he tilted his head into the comfort of her palm. "Ichigo, are you trying to make this last, or are you just trying tease me?" she uttered as she tried to keep her breathing steady.

Ichigo sighed as he shut his eyes briefly, when he opened them he finally answered, "I was hoping… you wouldn't ask that." He said quietly before leaning in and placing his forehead on hers, "But I'll explain later, let's not ruin the moment." It was with that that he placed a hand on the small of her back and carefully positioned himself at her entrance and slowly made his way in.

Rukia couldn't help but moan, her heart racing as she felt his hand run along her back her back and his hot, wet, and hardened manhood pressing into her. She wanted to say so many things to him but couldn't get anything out a moans and gasps as he continued his journey, letting out a small yelp as he broke her barrier.

Stopping for a moment when he heard her, he cupped her face in his hand and gave her a light peck on the forehead, looking into her deep violet pools, he noticed small droplets forming and just begging to fall, "Rukia, are you alright?" He whispered calmly before kissing away her tears.

Rukia placed a hand on the back of his head and began to gently brush her fingers through his midnight locks and smiled at him, "I'm fine, it'll pass." She said as she lifted her head up so that her mouth was at his ear, "Ichigo, it's alright. Please, keep going." She whispered in a somewhat seductive tone, making him let out a deep sigh of pleasure as he more then willing obeyed and continued, still going slow so as not to hurt her as well as so they could enjoy as much of the moment as possible. As soon as he was completely inside he stopped to let her adjust. It wasn't long before Rukia leaned in and gave him a rather passionate and deep kiss with her arms wrapped around his neck, "Ichigo, please move." She whispered as she broke away and gave him a peck on the nose.

Hearing this, Ichigo couldn't help but do as she asked. As he began to pump at a teasingly slow pace, he let a satisfied smirk creep onto his face as he heard her moan with pleasure. "Rukia, I never would have thought it possible, but you look even more beautiful now then you ever have before." He said before allowing his lips to capture one of her hard nipples.

"You… idiot…" she muttered as her back arched and her legs began to involuntarily kick, "just… shut up and… go faster." With that she let out another moan, causing Ichigo to freeze for less than an instant before smiling and doing as he was told.

After a good while of silent thrusting, aside from a number grunts and moans, Ichigo brought his hand to her face and brushed away a strand of her hair and leaned down to give her a peck on the forehead, "Rukia… I love you." And with those words, the two of them came to their release, together.

After gazing into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, Ichigo collapsed and rolled over to lie beside her as she curled into his chest, "Promise me, you'll never leave me." Rukia murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

Ichigo placed a hand on her head and began to pet her as he sighed, "I'm sorry, Rukia, as much as I wish I could, I can't guarantee that promise." He whispered as he himself succumbed to exhaustion.

**AN: I admit, I had to stop a few times XD thank you for reading, the next chapter is in the original story.**

**Jingle, start commercial.**


End file.
